The present invention is related to a power entry panel for a power conditioner. More specifically, the present invention is related to a power entry panel for a power conditioner having an input terminal block directly connected and in contact with a mating connection.
The telecommunication industry is currently driving the industry for higher density products, which in turn is driving up the requirement for system power delivery. Recent switch chassis density requires a level of power entry and delivery exceeding that of any other currently disclosed industry product. The traditional method of interconnection from input through to output terminals in a 150 Amp 48 V DC power delivery system would require the use of #2 wires and/or bus bars utilizing an unacceptable quantity of 600 mm ETSI (incorporated by reference herein) compliant chassis real estate rendering the chassis space requirements inadequate for the remainder of system design. The present chassis power entry eliminates the use of any wires or bus bars. The present chassis power entry accomplishes the requirement for 150 Amps of 48 V DC power delivery without utilizing an unreasonable percentage of the 600 mm ETSI compliant chassis real estate.
The present power entry panel is unique as an innovative hybrid of custom and industry available parts eliminating the use of any wires or bus bars. The design reduces the part count, complexity and quantity of interconnections used with traditional wire and bus bar assemblies, therefore reducing real estate requirements, cost and additionally improving performance.
The present invention pertains to a power entry panel for a power conditioner. The power entry panel comprises an input terminal block which receives power. The power entry panel comprises a mating connection for passing power from the input terminal block to the power conditioner. The mating connection is directly connected and in contact with the input terminal block.
The present invention pertains to an input terminal block for a power entry panel. The input terminal block comprises a terminal pin for conducting power adapted to be directly connected and in contact with a mating connection of the power entry panel. The input terminal block comprises a support block through which the terminal pin extends. The support block supports the terminal pin. The input terminal block comprises a filtering layer disposed on the support block for filtering power.
The present invention pertains to a method for transferring power. The method comprises the steps of receiving power at an input terminal block. There is the step of passing power from the input terminal block through a mating connection that the input terminal block is directly connected and in contact with to a power conditioner.